herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Stronghold
|enemies = Gwen Grayson / Royal Pain Speed Lash Penny Lent Stitches Warren Peace (formerly) |type of hero = Superhero}} William Theodore "Will" Stronghold is the main protagonist of the 2005 Disney movie Sky High. He is portrayed by Michael Angarano. He is the son of a famous superhero couple, The Commander and Jetstream, but doesn't seem to have inherited any powers until mid-film. Background Personality Will is depicted as a loyal and kind person, who values friendship and family more than pride of being a superhero. In the beginning of the film, he was completely distraught by the possibility that he may never inherit any powers, as a nurse discussed some rare cases whereas the child of two super-powered parents might never acquire any of their powers though they might activate later. He taps into his dormant power of super-strength when his arch-rival, Warren Peace, threatens to attack his friends, forcing him to unleash the hero within; although this comes as a shock, he is overly excited by his new powers. His popularity status escalates greatly after this, but also at the cost of his friendship to Layla Williams, Magenta, Zach and Ethan. In the end, he puts friendship over pride and apologizes to his friends for his behavior. His partnership with Warren Peace eventually allows them to develop a close friendship and his friendship with Layla escalates into a romantic relationship. Role in Sky High Will is starting his first day at Sky High: an institution that teaches future superheroes how to use their powers as well as the values and techniques of saving the world. Because he hasn't inherited any powers yet, he is assigned into the Sidekick Class; also known as "Hero Support". In the nurse's office, he hears that there have been cases where children of two super-powered parents never inherit any of their powers unless they fall into a vat of toxic waste or get bitten by radioactive insects. In the coming months, he begins to find new friends in his class. When the school's bullies, Lash and Speed trip him, he accidentally drops his tray of food on Warren Peace, the child of the villain that his father arrested years ago. Warren attacks him with fire and when he threatens to attack his friends, Will lifts the table with little effort, inheriting his father's super-strength. His newly found power makes the school board reconsider his class status and transfer him to the Hero Class (which is similar to Honor Class), where he becomes lab partners with student body president, Gwen Grayson whom he also begins a relationship. Winning the Save the Citizen game with Warren against Lash and Speed, his popularity escalates several steps. After this, his friendship with Layla begins to falter, and Layla asks Warren to homecoming in order to make him jealous. While having a party orchestrated by Gwen at his house, he brings her into the Secret Sanctum and Speed steals a gun called "The Pacifier" while they make out. Right afterwards, Layla crashes the party and Gwen tells her off, telling her that she is embarrassing herself in front of Will. Will, unaware of what they said, becomes confused with Layla's sudden change of attitude and interrogates Gwen and when he finds out what she said, he dumps her the night before homecoming. While staying home to skip the dance, he looks over his father's yearbook and discovers a young student looking exactly like Gwen and sees the Pacifier; then notices that the gun has been stolen during the party. As Gwen reveals herself as Royal Pain and turns everyone into babies, Will makes his way to Sky High where he meets the escaped Layla, Warren, Ethan, Magenta and Zach, who fill him in on the story. He apologizes to his friends for his behavior and kisses Layla before being interrupted by Gwen's lackeys. He goes to find Gwen while the others fight on their own. While confronting Gwen, he finds out that she is not Royal Pain's daughter, but really Royal Pain herself (because she was turned into a baby 20 years ago when the Pacifier exploded in a battle against his parents). The two begin to fight until Will gets thrown off the Sky High platform, but also discovers his second power: flight. He defeats Gwen with this power and saves the school before it crashes on Earth (with large help from Magenta). Afterwards, the babies were reverted into their real ages and Gwen got arrested. He is seen making out with Layla while floating outside the homecoming dance. In the epilogue of the film, he narrates that compared to homecoming, the rest of the year became very boring; then jumps to Sky High's bus driver, Ron Wilson, who has gotten his powers after falling into a vat of toxic waste and begins to defend the city from giant robots and then explains that his girlfriend became his arch enemy, his arch enemy became his best friend and his best friend became his girlfriend. Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Will inherited superhuman strength from his father as he was seen throwing Warren through a wall into a pillar and tossing Royal Pain around. *'Invulnerability:' Will's father possesses the power of invulnerability; so it's fair to assume that Will possesses the same power. This is also some evidence that he has this; for example when he was used as a battering ram by Royal Pain and he seemed to not recieve any significant or severe injury. When fighting Warren as well; Will showed no sign of physical injury or burns. *'Supersonic Flight:' Will possess the power to fly which he inherited from his mother when surprising Royal Pain (and himself) after falling through a window. Relationships Family Josie Stronghold/Jetstream Josie Stronghold, also known as Jetstream, is Will's mother. She is a successful real estate agent. Will seems to understand her powers quite well. Steve Stronghold/Commander Steve Stronghold, also known as the Commander, is Will's father. As the Commander, he is the world's strongest superhero, displaying superhuman strength and invulnerability. Friends Layla Williams Girlfriend/Best Friend Layla has been in love with her best friend Will ever since first grade but never had the courage to tell him. Layla gets jealous when Will starts dating Gwen Graysen so pretends to date his enemy, Warren Peace to make him jealous. However, Warren tells Will that Layla likes him and Will reveals he is also in love with Layla by Homecomimg and after breaking up with Gwen for making Layla cry. Will kisses Layla to show he is in love with her too, before his fight against Royal Pain. Will and Layla are a couple at the end of the movie and are seen kissing and floating in mid-air outside the homecoming dance, as well as Will revealing they are dating at the very end of the movie. Warren Peace Warren Peace and Will Stronghold were sworn enemies ever since Will's father took down Baron Battle. However, they later became best friends. Enemies Gwen Grayson Gwendoline Grayson is the ex-girlfriend and later archenemy of Will. Will developed a crush on her when she first saw her and developed a relationship with her. But after Gwen told Layla that Will doesn't like her, Will dumped Gwen; that caused the break-up of the two so Will decided not to go at the Homecoming because of it. He read the yearbook of his father and saw a girl named Susan "Sue" Tenny who looks perfectly like Gwen. When he turned it to the next page, he saw that girl holding the Pacifier (which was lost after Speed took it by the commands of Gwen) and thought that she was Gwen's mother. When he discovered that Sue, Gwen and Royal Pain are all the same person, he was shocked. He fought against her and was very successful in defeating Gwen. Quotes Likes *Layla *Living up to everyone's expectation as the progeny of the world's greatest superheroes *Living his life *Making friends *Acting normal Dislikes *Fighting for no reason *Villains *Excessive control Trivia *When visiting the nurses office, Nurse Spex stated that if a child has two biological superpowered parents its unknown if they will have powers until Will proves that a child will have both superpowers from their mother and father. *Will is the first and only one to prove that a child will have superpowers from their parents. *Will is the first person to have three superpowers. Navigation |} Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sidekicks Category:Narrators Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Love Rivals Category:Strategists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Hero Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Dreaded Category:Genius Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Leaders Category:Falsely Accused Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Hope Bringer Category:Charismatic Category:Honest Category:Wrathful Category:Adventurers Category:Famous Category:Selfless Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure